Unknown Wishes
by VerveSymphony
Summary: She wants to find true love, but will she find it? and with whom?


Unknown Wishes~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain splattered sadly and softly, as if urging the young girl on with her thoughts, but too soft to interrupt her reverie. Staring out behind the warm plane of glass, the blonde youth stared out, lost in thought.

_What is true love like? If I had one true wish, I wish I would be given the chance to find out._

Her lithe form shook under her heavy sigh. She brushed back the loose strands of long, golden hair behind her shoulder for what seemed the millionth time in the past hour. Her fault for leaving it down, letting it dry from her recent shower, ready to go out only to find the rain a painful companion.

_Is there truly such a thing as **true** love? How many people can say they have found that kind of love? I want to be one of those few. I want it so badly, I think it hurts. Is that possible?_

She uncrossed her legs and tucked them under her again, cat-like. She replaced her elbows on her windowsill in her room and let her head land roughly upon them. The slightly wavered sight of the moon, foggy behind the loose strands of cotton ball-like clouds, placed lonely and lost amid the black, starless night out tonight. Lonely and lost just like how she felt. Her cerulean blue eyes blinked once…twice…and widened.

_Whoa! Is that Tuxedo Mask? What is he doing leaping around without Sailor Moon to rush to? Is Serena in trouble? Oooh, shit!_

Dragging her protesting body away from the inviting window, she pulled out her wand and transformed before leaping through that inviting window. Better find out what Tux boy is after…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After chasing the tuxedo clad hero over dozens of rooftops away from her home, she frowned in thought as she swore she thought he knew she was following him. Seeing him land gracefully onto a bench park in the open area, she decided to swing into a tree and watch him from behind the leaves, letting them protect her from the lightening sheen of rain.

_Wow, he really is handsome. Is Sailor Moon here? Doesn't look like it. This area smells so much like Sakura._

Looking out at the breath-taking sight of the moon and its double being reflected to each other by the black placid lake's surface, she saw the source of her scent. A single, red Sakura blossom floating in front of her serenely on the oh-so-gentle-you-didn't-know-it-was-there-until-you-see-something-floating-in-it-type of breeze. She closed her eyes, shook her head gently at her own stupidity for not looking at her surroundings first.

_How romantic. Most people don't know it, but being a romantic is the better way to live. To live in your own private land of sweet, loving dreams. But the only downfall…realizing it'll never happen to you._

Another sigh, another Sakura blossom in the breeze.

_Will my chance ever arrive?_

Another dark figure landed behind Tuxedo Mask, who apparently, since she was so lost in her own thoughts wasn't paying attention to him, had been staring at the same scenery she had been to. A warning yell an inch away from being heard, before the moonlight shifted, revealing to her in a most shocking, and heart-wrenching sort of way. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had been caught on one of their moonlight serenades, and by her. Hurt, jealousy and slight happiness shocked her soul, before turning and leaping away, leaving them the peaceful privacy they had obviously strived to receive. The gentle breeze blew up into an almighty stinging hurl of pain against her face. Others were lucky to find their true love, was she not worthy?

_What am I doing wrong? Do I not deserve it even though I tried my humanly best? Oh, God, give me a chance. I'll prove to you that I'm worthier than I look._

A warm breath and a dark shadow later, and she seemed to be up against her enemy Kunzite, once again alone and barely able to defend herself, much less defeat this human-thing of power and strength. But that didn't stop her breath from running away from her at his gorgeous body and face. Only to have it return when her thoughts of possible love came back to reality at the sight of his hideous black soulless eyes.

_Is this the closing punishment to this already horrible day of mine? When will it stop?_

Few dialogue was passed between the taught, battle tense bodies before the balls and chains of energy flew out, intent on destroying the other, only to end up destroying their surroundings. Half an hour later, the light show of power and obsession of trying to beat the others, began to dwindle and so she decided to end it. Breathing in deeply, so deeply she swore she smelt the sweet aroma of the Sakura blossoms all over again.

"Damn it! Kunzite! I'm sick of all this fighting! What the hell is it you want from me **any**way?" She demanded. The evil twisted grin she expected surprised her when his eyes flickered to almost normal and caring eyes of deep ice blue, blasting sparks and chills down her spine. Deep, startling images flashed incoherently behind her eyes, seeming to burn into her mind before flickering away. What the…

"I would have thought it obvious, Scout of Love, Sailor Venus. Mina…you look so much like you did before…" he trailed off before his eyes took on the deep scary look before. "What the…FUCK was **that** about?" He was cut off as his eyes took on the gentle, almost beautiful look they did again. "Mina…please…Have mercy on my pitiful, useless soul. But I had to come back, to see you shine once again. Mina…know that I love you, and even in death, I have not forgotten you. Please, I beg you, do not forget me…even though…" he trailed off again as his soulless eyes returned. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY HEAD! GET OOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!" his rage filled scream echoed over the deserted streets. His eyes became red as he took on an almost insane animal look. He floated near her, landed on the puddle covered streets a yard away and paced strongly up to her. His eyes cleared once again as his hand gently caressed her left cheek. "Mina…you're even more beautiful up close. Remember…I love you." His lips landed gently on hers. The force of pent-up passion took full command as his lips greedily stole away at hers. Unbridled love filled her as his tongue filled her mouth. Heat swirled from all over the corners of her body to build up aggressively in the pit of her stomach. Raw hunger for…something bit at her, gnawing, desperately trying to grab at the precious being before her. The kiss ended as he roughly pulled away, leaving her dazed and unfocused gaze staring out in front of her, but seeing nothing.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH GET THE **FUCK** OUT OF MY HHHHEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!" he thrashed around on his feet, cursing everything ranging from the devil to the supposedly possessive demon in his head. Swirls of black raced around his now rage-filled red eyes. A murderous glare struck through her to her very core, shaking her up more than the kiss had. "YOU!! It's all YOUR fault this is happening to me!! RUN before I CHASE YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU!!!" he charged at her before stopping as his eyes cleared, almost, but the ice blue eyes had the red and black swirls still racing around them. Oooh, man she should have stayed in bed. 

"Kill me, kill me now Mina before my other…darker half resumes control over what was once mine. Love, I'll wait for you in he-ELL…" gulping he tried again. "…Heaven knowing if I don't make it there, I'll watch up at you from my place in hell. Just know I love you. Remember…" trailing off again, Venus thought she almost had enough drama to last her a lifetime, when the flashes of her life…her old life…her old **love** life…passed behind her eyes again. The secret strolls at midnight with Kunzite, the loving glances and tender kisses shared between them, even a more…blush-staining-cheek intimate event before his duty called him away from her. She had known, for certain, she had loved this man. She finally found her true love. Feeling his hands tremble more violently at her left cheek, she leaned against it and held it between her own.

"I love you, too, Kunzite. I'll meet you in heaven, and even try, if I can, meet you down in hell with you. For even for the sake of our love would I risk the fires of hell just for you." A tear slid down her cheek and flowed and sank between their intertwined hands. A wistful smile and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Thank you, my love. You set me at rest with just those three words. Or five. Please, kill me now before I might have a chance to harm you. Now! The sword, laying over there." His eyes flickered over to a lone sword he had dropped on his first assault on her. The red and black swirls in his eyes gained more and more control over his ice blue ones with every passing moment. Shakily taking the jewel bedded sword and unsheathing it, she took the tip and placing the tip to his heart. Crying and shaking so badly, she thought she wouldn't have the heart to kill her loved one. That or she would heave first.

Slowly, his head lowered and raised once in a single nod.

She pushed with all her might, feeling the acid of her stomach bubble threateningly at the back of her throat as she heard and _felt_ the tip push through the cloth uniform and heated skin on his body, reaching and pushing to burst through to the other side.

Letting all her hate at not finding her love before this mess happened, the sorrow of being left alone and empty again, and finally the unfairness of it all seemed to vent through her, lending her the strength she didn't know she had to push the sword all the way through him, till the hilt touched his chest. His chest that had once held his beating heart.

Crying out loud in protest of shock at what she had done rose from her throat. She held him up by his upper arms as his body went lax. Laying him softly on the ground, she kissed his lips and told him over and over again softly into his ear that she loved him and for him to wait for her. She shakily took his left and right hands and held them together at her breast, letting him try and feel the love that pulsated from her still beating heart.

_God, how can this be? How can you have showed me my love only to have him taken away again?_

Crying softly in her orange fuku until Serena, dreamily on her way back to her house, paused and gathered the weeping Venus in her arms and leaped her back to her house. Her heart cried out in pain and love for her lover to travel safely to his rightful place.

_Please, let me feel the comfort of knowing he is safe within your hands, God._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks later after the burial of Kunzite's body at the Cherry Hill Temple (mostly forced to happen from Venus' demands about proper resting places) Mina was set on at least trying to move on until her death at finding a slight plug to fill the whole in her heart.

A flash of silver hair cut just above broad shoulders leading to strong, muscular arms caught the corner of her eye as the man possessing these features walked calmly around the corner of two streets. He looked like he was headed…Yes! The Arcade! Maybe it was her chance to check out this Kunzite copy-cat. Before she let her hopes up, she decided on the excuse that her imagination was running away with her despair to create this image to cheer her up. Following the man around the corner, she saw his back more clearly as he strolled down the near-empty sidewalk.

Her heart did several flip-flops, making her stop and clutch her chest while she tried to catch her breath.

_Oh, my God! What is this? This is like…an evil conspiracy! The world and my mind have ganged up on me._

After swallowing her apprehension, she took tottery steps that took her closer and closer to the Crown Arcade. And her fellow Kunzite copy-cat. But daaaaaaaaamn he was a **fine** copy-cat. She might have to check for carbon traces. She giggled for the first time since her murdering act, just as she opened the door to the Arcade.

The bells jingled merrily, despite her rapidly changing moods and thoughts. She glanced up at the bells just as she felt a certain pair of eyes crawl over her body. She shivered delectably as she searched for those pair of eyes. Cerulean blue eyes met and drowned in ice blue eyes. Another shiver. She walked, what she hoped to be calmly, toward the counter to flirt with Andrew, but her heart wasn't in it. She was just a jumble of nerves.

She could later on swear that all noise died out as if God himself wanted only her to hear her previous lover's every moves. Darn, he wasn't even near her yet and she was already shivering and melting into a puddle of goo inside.

A chair scraped against the tile as he walked nonchalantly toward her. She could feel his eyes again boring into the back of her head and occasionally sweep over her body. She smiled mentally. As she more than heard, but felt the stool beside her move back, she shivered again as he sat gracefully upon the black covered head of the stool. Her heart has to slow down or it'll burst.

"Mina…" a warm breath, brushing the few loose strands to tickle the inside of her ear and her neck. She bit back a moan. "I missed you, but I'm back." She could feel his warm hand slide across her neck and pull her hair away from her ear. A light nip and lick and he pulled her out of her stool.

She hadn't even ordered and she was gone out of that Arcade, leaving Andrew and the newly arrived couple of Darien and Serena. Another shock was headed Andrew's way. But till this day, no one has ever been for certain just **exactly** what Mina and Kunzite did when they left that Arcade. But I'm sure they don't **want** to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeeeelll??? Whaddya think? Is it bad? Good? I'll never know unless you REVIEW ppl!! PLZ!! T _T **puppy dog face** PLLLLLLZZZZZ?!?!?!?? If you haven't read any of my other stories, feel free to look them up! PeaCE ~VS~


End file.
